


Porcelain like you

by SpaghettieArmStrong



Category: Brahms Heelshire x OC, Brahms The Boy, The Boy - Fandom, The boy 2016, brahms heelshire - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Caretaking, Childhood Trauma, Childishness, Disabled Character, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Disability, Somnophilia, asshole character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettieArmStrong/pseuds/SpaghettieArmStrong
Summary: Ashley, a sufferer of brittle bone syndrome, suffering abuse from her sister she is taken with her randomly to a house to baby sit.... A doll?I had originally written this on wattpad so if you recognise it that might be why. I heard that wattpad was sold and was warned that it might get rid of WIP so I moved here incase
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Original Character(s), Brahms Heelshire/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my account on Wattpad

Ashley layed her head against the window gently as the car rumbled on, coming to an abrupt stop she took her chance to look at the house they would be staying at, a mansion, practically a castle. Ashley opened the door of the car, carefully stepping out and waiting for her sister whom later appeared with her wheel chair, letting Ashley climb in before roughly being pushed towards the building. *Ashley POV*  
A sign on the door that say "NAnnY nEEdEd!" written badly in something red, I look up at my sister, I knew she was desperate for money though she wasn't poor just greedy, but this seemed shady and obviously something dangerous, I couldn't believe she would involve me considering how weak I was. I hate her, Avangeline, she is 12 years older than me meaning she is 34 and has taken care of me since our abusive parents passed 10 years ago and since then she has also been abusing me, she took care of me a little before they died but now she hurts me, if I get on her nerves she'll hit me till I get a fracture or sprain, though I've always been careful enough to never break anything, she'll abandon me upstairs without my crutches, I can walk but I never really have, not much, I'm too scared. 

When we enter the building I find a note badly written, a splash of... Blood? The note reads:  
"Please please take care of brahms, DO NOT break the rules, do not leave, contact this number and we will set you up with payment and a grocery boy every week. PLEASE STAY otherwise there will be consequences."   
"That didn't sound threatening at all, who's brahms then?" I look around and see something small and badly written at the bottom of the page.   
"Brahms is the doll, he is hurt, look after him please." I could tell instantly that the handwriting was different meaning someone else wrote it. I grab my crutches and wander the house, eventually finding what I think is the living room, or one of many anyway, inside is a smashed mirror, glued back together stunningly, whoever did this must be a professional, I hear a noise behind me and jump, turning to see a doll that wasn't there before, a little boy made of porcelain, it's face smashed but put back together like the mirror, black sleek hair styled to the side, a fancy little suit and tie on.   
"You must be brahms." I smile at the doll, it looked just like the portrait of a family I saw on the landing, I pick it up, struggling to hold it properly and walk.   
"You found the stupid thing then? Where was it?" Angy, my nick name for Avangeline, walked up to me with a snotty look on her face.   
"In the living room." I reply quietly, she pulls out her phone.   
"I messaged the number on that note, and they are sending weekly payments and boy are we getting paid, that's dumb money just to look after a stupid doll but I won't complain." I look at the texts, one catching my eye in particular.   
"Be good to him and he'll be good to you. I'm so sorry." Clearly Angy didn't care, anything for a bit of cash.   
"Alright let's get you a room." She fake smiles at me, putting on an overly loving voice, great, what is she up to. She helps me up the stairs and finds me a room, great, she places me in this little kid room, toys and a single, but still larger than my one at home, bed. She takes my crutches and walks away with them, leaving me sat on the bed before going down the side and slamming the front door.  
"This must be your room then? Guess we are bunking. I have to do some stretches, like yoga, because I can't walk or exercise and I don't wanna get more fat than I already am, so this is all I can really do to stop that." I tell the doll, awkwardly standing up from the bed and walking over to the free space of the room, getting into position for the stretches I feel a pair of eyes on me, turning I see the doll watching me, there's no way it's the little cracked doll. Once I was done I carefully move back to the bed and sitting back down by Brahms.  
"You have alot of toys Brahms? You like to play? I didn't really get to play alot as a child because of my brittle bone syndrome." You tell the doll, picking up a teddy laying on the shelf, "Gosh I'm hungry, I can barely walk across the room without support, how am I going to get downstairs? I guess I'll have to wait for Angy to get home. I can't believe I'm even talking to you, my first ever friend and it's a doll." I lay down, clutching the doll to my chest, pulling the covers over both of us and kissing the teddy to his face. Suddenly I remember one of the rules, goodnight kiss, I lean over to his cracked face, pressing a kiss to his cheek." Goodnight Brahms."

Though no one could see it, Brahms smiled for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Brahms watched as the girl fell asleep in his bed, sure a girl had slept in his bed before, but not so casually, it took weeks of almost training Greta to get her to that point. Once she was definitely deep in sleep, he removed himself from the wall, walking towards her, kneeling down beside her, he was definitely to keep her, her sister had to go, but not so soon. His burnt hand came forward, stroking her hair from her forehead, then stroking the hair, tilting his head. 

In the morning, he crept back in, her sister hadn't returned last night, or this morning, so he took the doll of him, changing his clothes and bringing him downstairs with him. He remembered Ashley saying she was hungry but couldn't go downstairs, so he made her a sandwich, his new favourite after being shown it from Greta, peanut butter and jam, he sure hoped she wasn't allergic, he made it then made himself one. Eating it quickly while writing her a note, bringing all items upstairs to his room, placing them all in their places before the door and knocking.  
"Ashley." He called out, using his child voice before scurrying back into the walls, watching her reaction.

Ashley woke up, the sound of a childish voice and knocking on the door waking her, seeing the Brahms doll missing, she stands, walking cautiously to the door, opening it to reveal a peanut butter and jam sandwich and note, similar to the other hand writing on the list of rules, along with a Brahms now wearing different clothing.  
"Ashley, I knew you were hungry, but I wasn't sure what you liked so I made you my favourite, I hope you like it. Love B.H  
P.s. I don't think you are fat, you are beautiful."  
The note wasn't what scared her the most, no, what really scared her was the fact that Brahms had seemingly moved himself, dressed himself, and written a cute little, flattering note to her. She warily bent over, picking up the doll and plate of sandwich.  
"T-thank you Brahms, that was very kind of you." She told the doll, placing him against the headboard and munching into the sandwich. Despite it being aimed towards the doll of himself,he blushed at the praise, Greta never praised him. Once she was done eating the sandwich, she looked around, noticing the room had more items now, her crutches lean against the wall, shelves now filled with a ton of different genre books, her luggage had been moved into the room too.  
"Was this you?" She didn't know why she expected any answer, but was disappointed to not receive any response. "Thank you Brahms." She picked up the doll again, hugging it close to her. She moved over to her crutches, holding them and begining to move a bit easier, walking around the top floor, seeing a painting of a boy and his family, the boy was definitely Brahms, was he a real boy once? Is that why he can move, is he a ghost now? She hobbles further along, seeing an attic nailed shut.  
"Weird..." The front door slams shut, indicating Angy was home, she quickly hurried back to the room, hiding the crutches under the bed and pretending to read a book. Her sister stumbles up the stairs, slamming Ashley's door open.  
"Listen here little Brat." She is 22, "I have a hangover, I swear if I hear anything from you, your arm might not be so straight anymore understand?" She was threatening to either break or just sprain her arm, how loving, she nods not daring to look up. Angy slams the door again, groaning at the sound as she stumbles to Brahms parents old room, she is not mummy and she is certainly not daddy. She definitely had to go eventually. While she slept, and he was sure Ashley was busy reading he formed a plan, he didn't want to ruin his parents room, so he picked up the horrid girl, taking her into his parents bathroom suit, dropping her in the bath, now for the rats, sure he'd done it before, but it was relatively effective, and there was no way she could blame her bed bound sister. He drained the rats of their blood, pouring it slowly into the sisters bath, making sure to get it in her hair and clothes, the warm blood not waking her, then he painted the wall, "Get out!" "Bully!" "Not welcome!" Then he used the leftover bodies to fill her suitcases, ruining her clothes. Now to wait, he crawled back into the walls, going back to his Ashley, she was reading out loud in that beautiful voice of hers, and it was one of his favourites! It was a shame he'd missed it but it was for a good reason. Suddenly out if no where there was a blood curdling scream, Ashley let out a yelp, dropping the book and calling to her sister.  
"Angy!?"  
"Where'd all this blood come from!? Oh my god! Oh my god!" That only scared and confused the younger sister more, blood? She could here vomiting from the bathroom making Brahms smile, it had worked better than he hoped. After she showered all the blood away and threw up some more, she made her way to Ashley, furious.  
"How did you do it!? You don't even have your crutches! Why did you do it!?"  
"Do what?" She asked innocently, clutching the doll harder from fear.  
"Why did you put me in the bath and cover me in blood!? Why did you put rat bodies all over all of my clothes!?"  
"I didn't do any of them."  
"Liar!" She screams, grabbing Ashley's hand, threatening obviously to sprain or break her wrist.  
" I swear,weird things have been happening to me too! Not that bad, but something brought me a sandwich and brought up my clothes from down stairs and filled the room with these books. Something moved and dressed this doll and I think it may be the little boys spirit!" The sister stopped, had this pathetic little thing she'd been forced to care for finally gone insane? But then how would she have brought all this stuff up, and without crutches how would she go to her sister, let alone lift her and move her to the bath. She stormed out, what would she wear? And she would have to rid of those rats too. Disgusting!

Ashley smiled weekly looking down, talking to no one in particular except what she believed was a spirit.  
"Thank you Brahms."


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley woke up that morning to find the Brahms doll still laying in her arms but in a set of pyjamas, her hoodie from the previous night taken off and the blanket pulled over both of them. Thankfully, her sister moved to the guest bedroom where Greta had stayed, though he'd prefer her to sleep in a coffin. She arose from the bed, walking towards the bedroom and opening it to see a bowl of cereal and another written note.  
" I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your sister. I want you to stay and her to go. She is mean to you and I only wanted to help. I brought you breakfast, I hope you like it. I want to make you dinner tonight too, what is your favourite?  
Love B.H 🖤."  
She read the note, it was always written so neat, but the words, the pattern was childish, as if someone wrote down everything a kid was saying, she ate her cereal, looking over at the doll with a smile occasionally.  
"Thank you Brahms, I don't know what I'd do without you," she leant down and kisses the dolls forehead, making Brahms blush behind the wall, "I like pasta? And salad? I'm only allergic to mushrooms." She tells the doll, Brahms making a note of it behind the wall. "Let's get you dressed hey Brahms? Then I need to wash." She picked up the doll and used one crutch to move to his set of drawers, picking out a shirt and cardigan and trousers, sitting him on her lap to change him. It hadn't been long since Brahms had washed and changed, just before the two girls arrived, it would be too loud and risky to wash and change now as he had to stay silent and keep an eye on them. Once doll Brahms was changed she told him she'd be back soon and hobbled to the main bathroom, unfortunately the walls in there were tiled so he could only see through the tiniest gaps through the sealant, so he was surprised to see her sit down on the floor with a flannel, soap and a bowl of water, he couldn't see her on the floor either. Once she was done she put a towel on around herself, hobbling back with one arm holding up the towel, in her room lay some clothes folded ready on the bed, her face feeling warm when she saw her underwear lying ready for her too, a note on top of it all, obviously.  
"I thought I would help dress you because you helped dress me, so I got out something I thought would look cute on you. It is okay if you do not like it though.  
Love B.H 🖤." She looked around, finding the doll sat on the rocking chair, he's moved again. The outfit was all pastel, which was mostly what I liked to wear, but was something I had never imagined actually wearing, it was my birthday and Angy was being surprisingly nice and took me out shopping to buy girly things, she bought me makeup, clothes, fairy lights for my room, it was great. The outfit was a baby blue dress, a pink cardigan and white knee high socks.

She removed the towel and begins to dress, pulling on the black underwear and bra, then the socks then dress and cardigan, Brahms was so happy she wore it, but he knew he was naughty for watching her. As she looked herself over in the mirror she remembers so quickly why she didn't wear this one, her figure wasn't for it, (I don't believe this.) she wanted to cry at that moment, she hated her body.  
"Oh Brahms, thank you, I think it's a lovely choice but it's not for me, my body isn't right for it." She sat down again on the bed, crying lightly, clutching the doll to her, the cardigan falling down her shoulder in the most beautiful way. What Brahms would risk to be that doll right now, to be getting all her love and praise and hugs and to comfort her. She doze off while crying, fortunately for Brahms, he snuck out, writing a small note and leaving it by the bed saying.  
"You look just as perfect and adorable as I had imagined.  
Love B.H 🖤"  
He took the doll, he was getting very jealous of this thing recently, so he decided he would take it away for a while. Now to make her some dinner, usually this would be a job for his nanny, but considering she was the only one that cared and couldn't move, he'd bend any rule to fit her. He had tucking in, and getting changed and importantly goodnight kiss, he had reading and she told him she had no friends before so he didn't worry about guests. Remembering she liked pasta, he searched their cupboards for ingredients and discovered he could make the two of them a small lasagne. Which he did, he made sure to wash his hands well, grabbing the ingredients and a clean dish to put them all in and began work. Once the lasagne was fully cooked he served half of the small dish onto a plate, bringing it up to his Ashley, he put it on the floor, knocking gently.  
"Ashley? Can you hear me? Are you awake?" He asked using the child voice. On the other side he heard a shocked voice respond.  
"B-brahms? Y-yes I am awake? I'm sorry I keep falling asleep." She says, beginning to stand.  
"I made you dinner I hope you like it." He says gently, hearing her standing and rushing to hide back in the wall and watching happily as she thanks the empty air, blushing over the fact he remembered her favourite food.  
"Thank you Brahms.... I don't know what I'd do without you...." She speaks to the air, "well I'd prefer if you were here, my handsome boy." She blushed and she murmured the words with a smile. His heart melted, that smile.... He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to have her...


	4. Chapter 4

"Listen here you little brat! I don't know how but I know you've been moving around this house, messing with my shit, moving me into a bath of blood for Christ sake! I can't take it! I'm going!" Angie screamed at her sister as she cowered in her wheelchair, she'd been taken downstairs for once, obviously for this very loud lecture, she had a feeling Brahms was the one who'd been messing with her, she hadn't seen him in a few days.   
"What?! W-what will I do? I won't be able to go upstairs and wash or feed myself..." She whimpers back upset.   
"Clearly you can, and I don't really care!" A car honks outside, "That's him..." She goes to leave making Ashley follow in her chair.   
"You're abandoning me for a stupid boy?" She yells making her sister turn back around, her hand colliding harshly with her cheek.   
"I hate you!" She pushes the girl from the chair making her land with a yelp as Avangeline left, slamming and locking the door. Brahms watched with a silent growl from behind the wall, how dare she? She lay on the floor, her strawberry blonde hair that usually just past her shoulders covering her crying face, her arms feeling bruised and achy.  
"Brahms where are you? Why are you doing this to her... To me..." His heart ached, he'd been a bad boy and she was being punished for it, and he'd taken away the doll too, her comfort. He wanted nothing more than to go help her and comfort her but he couldn't, he couldn't be seen. 

Ashley passed out after crying and being in pain for so long, weakly calling out for Brahms on occasion. Once he was sure she was asleep he crept from the walls, going to her and cradling her softly as her arms turned a faint purple, they weren't broken but the colour looked sickly painted on her beautiful pale skin. He brushed the strawberry blonde bangs from her face, looking over her. Her freckled cheeks were red and wet and lips chapped but a beautiful rosy pink. He looked up, seeing his reflection, their reflection. His mask broken and glued back together from Greta. God his blood boiled when he thought of her, she was gone now though, for months, he'd had Ashley for a week now, he has Ashley. He had to get her to her bed before she woke. Hesitantly he leant down, stopping as he reached her skin, hovering just above it, he kissed her forehead with the cold porcelain of his cracked mask. 

It had been a few days since Avangeline left her and Brahms had been secretly taking care of her, though he'd still taken away the doll and was still coming to her in the night, touching her strawberry blonde hair gently. Most nights he came in and would watch her, sometimes gently touch and kiss with his mask, and other nights he squeezed in beside her and held her tight. This night however, as he was softly stroking her face, she sleepily opened her eyes, looking up at him innocently. "W-who are you..?" She asks in a quiet soft voice, looking over his mask her hand comes out and he sucks in a breath, chest rising heavily in fear. He didn't want to be caught like this, crouching by her while she slept, she wouldn't remove the mask would she? His hand went on top of hers to stop her. "Brahms...?" She asks with squinting, tired eyes and a yawn that made him blush. He nodded slightly and held her hand with both of his. "I'm dreaming...." She smiles sleepily, "you look like a handsome man." She giggles slightly and frowns "where did... did you..." she falls asleep before she can finish, Brahms taking the opportunity to scramble away, replacing the doll so she wouldn't be so alone. 

In the morning, Ashley woke, smiling softly and sighing when she saw the man in her arms had changed back to a doll, how disappointing.  
"Brahms?" She looks at his, sadly looking at the doll, holding it's little hand and looking over it's cracked face.

She would go about her day as usual after that, taking small naps, doing yoga and taking care of Brahms as much as she could. God, he loved when she did yoga, tight fitting clothing that showed off her curves, perfect body though she hated it, bending in all kind of erotic ways, just for his eyes. As usual he would prepare a meal for her with whatever groceries were delivered, and present it with a well written note. This time would be different, no pet names or lovey dovey words, only:  
"Do you wish to see me again?"   
When she received it, she blushed and grew rather flustered, looking at the doll, of course she hadn't notice it move, too busy in yoga or perhaps during her nap, "yes, please." She calls politely into the air. So eager, it almost made him burst from the wall at the very moment, no, no she'd be scared, he'd have to trick her again into believing he was just a dream.

Ashley sighs as the doll remains still and no big masked man appears, "thank you Brahms." She calls softly before eating her meal and placing it back on the tray, hobbling to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, washing her face and changing into a night dress before climbing into Brahms' bed and falling asleep cuddling the doll.


	5. Chapter 5

He waited patiently in the walls, watching as she lay in his bed before climbing quietly from the wall, scooping her into his arms and lifting her, her body reacted to his warmth making her snuggle into his chest and smile, his heart thudded heavily a she breaths out, carrying her downstairs and into the living room, he turned on some music and sat in his armchair, holding her in his lap, looking her over. He wanted her, wanted to be with her and kiss her. He licks his lips slightly behind the mask and leans forward slowly, suddenly she stirs, squirming on his lap and yawning "wha...." she opens her eyes, it was dark but she could still see the hairy chest she was laying on, her hands resting on his stomach, she moves her hands to his strong, heaving chest to push herself up as he breathes heavily, she looks up at him and blushes "Brahms?" She asks softly and he nods once again, breathing hard under his mask, she cups the cheek of his mask "hey, hey it's okay, calm down...." she looks around, seeing she was on his lap but makes no effort to move, "I'm dreaming again.... w-where are we?" He doesn't answer her question, he instead stands, holding her up and helping her to her feet, holding her hands, and holding her close, she got the hint, reaching for his shoulders, his large hands go to her waist and she blushes, looking away, embarrassed about her weight, her curves. He holds her close and sways them to the music, heart racing. "I've never danced before..." she looks back up at him, he was too nervous to talk so he simply nodded, neither had he, not since he was a boy, alive.

A small part of her began to doubt this was a dream, he seemed so real, all of this did, but it made no sense. She dismisses these thoughts quickly for her loneliness, her need for affection and love. They had barely been slowly dancing for an hour when she went limp once again, falling asleep in his strong arms, nuzzling into his chest making his heart thud faster. He leans backwards to look at her, eyelids shut and face relaxed, angelic. Brahms picks her up in his strong arms and carrying her to bed. 

Things carried on like this for a few weeks, him taking care of her, watching secretly and lustfully as she changed and washed and exercised, feeding her when she was hungry, and occasionally meeting her in the night, he couldn't do it too often though, in fear she'd catch on, realise she was awake and try to run away. And then that system was ruined. Evangeline came home, a giggling drunk mess, a man following her quickly. Brahms panicked and left her haphazardly placed on his bed, scurrying into the walls as the drunk couple wandered through the halls looking for a room. He growls angrily, they'd interrupted his special time with Ashley, thank god she was asleep already otherwise she'd know she was awake. He watches the couple in a mix of interest and disgust, she'd abandoned her sister, his lovely Ashley, and she dare come back to fornicate. Being too distracted, he didn't hear the gentle pat of Ashley's feet, the creek of the wood or the wheel of her wheelchair, she burst into the room "you're home!" She cheers, somehow happy to see her wretched sister, only to be shunned away.   
"I'm busy!" She called them climbs on top of the man, Brahms watches in sadness as her face drops in disgust and sadness, wheeling away sadly and climbing back into bed sadly, curling up with the doll and crying, making his heart ache. 

He wanted to kill her, Evangeline, he wanted to kill her so bad but he knew he couldn't, not while Ashley was so dependant on her. Once he figured it all out, then he could kill her. He... he could farm! Or hunt! Maybe both, or he could figure out how Evangeline was getting money for babysitting, get a new delivery boy and spend his hours with his precious Ashley. A quiet whisper suddenly pulls him from his thoughts, her voice, he hadn't heard it since her sister came back, she'd been lulled back into her old depressive ways of silence and stillness, until now.   
"Oh Brahms..." she whimpers softly to the doll "where are you...?" His chest aches with guilt, swallowing hard and chewing his lip behind the mask, he hadn't visited her since Evangeline returned, leaving her alone. Before either of them could do much else, the said sister walked in, drunk again, or high, he couldn't really tell.   
"Get your miserable ass up." She slurs and sits beside Ashley, "I see how miserable you are, I have just the thing." She grins drunkly at her tear stained sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual themes. Rude language. Skip if you want to, it has no progression to the plot.

It was a day that ended in y, that meant it was a day for yoga for Ashley, every day, so teasing, so inviting, teasing. She had somewhat of a routine, wake up, stretch slowly before walking around too much, eating the breakfast he brought her, blushing over his note, then it was time for yoga, the clothes she wore already seemed like they were made for such activities, tight, elastic, sports bras that clung to her body and a baggy shirt over it, she hated her body but these were the easiest things to wear, and oh Brahms was grateful. It highlighted her beautiful curves in the best way, sometimes he even got a glimpse of her shoulders or torso, and it sounds so desperate but those were the times he would slowly, almost guiltily guide his hand down into his underwear and begin stroking, watching as she bent in obscure positions, showing off her plump ass and heavy breasts making his cock ache harder, her heavy breaths and pants hide his quiet muffled groans as he imagines bursting out of the wall and ravishing her while she's in downward dog. "Oh god." She groans uncomfortably and smirks at the doll in the chair beside her bed "fuck Brahms..." she winces, he lets out a shaky moan at the words, hips jutting forward into his quickly pumping hand, he bites his lip and imagines himself as the cause of her complains, between her legs and thrusting wildly, he moans again slightly louder then goes wide eyed in fear she'd heard him, she had, but suspected it was the old house. With one hand covering his mouth under the mask, he strokes himself faster, leaning back against the wall and watching her with half lidded eyes, the special feeling he's learnt from many erotica was an orgasm was coming, he was close to Cumming. "Ashley~" he groans into his scarred palm as he feels the snap in his groin, his ejaculation shooting against the wall as he breathes hard against his hand. He sighs softly and puts himself away, cleaning the mess while she finished, Evangeline was out so he could enjoy nap time with his Ashley again, smiling softly to himself at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Degrading and um, kinda forcefulness in this chapter, but no non com stuff.

"Get your miserable ass up." She slurs and sits beside Ashley, "I see how miserable you are, I have just the thing." She grins drunkly at her tear stained sister.

Ashley has been forced into her wheelchair, she made no protest as she was wheeled down the stairs haphazardly, making Brahms tense in fear, Evangeline was drunk was so close to just dropping her down the stairs. The trip down was bumpy and rough, but eventually they got down without getting hurt, the drunk sister giggling and running off, she returned with two men being dragged, one was as drunk as her, the man she'd been coming back with for the whole week, the other man had longer hair that covered his face, he was a little drunk but only because they forced him, he was clearly awkward and uncomfortable.   
"You're sad because you're a stupid virgin! You need some dick Ash." Her sister giggles and pushes the awkward boy at her.   
"Oh dear." He whimpers out slightly.

Soon they were in the living room, Ashley had made an effort to talk to the boy, Rich, he was cousins with the man Evangeline had had around, at first he was decent, talking about himself and asking about her though she didn't have much to say, however soon the drunk couple pressure him to drink more and more, soon getting touchy, not too much but, he would keep touching her hair, shoulders and occasionally knees. 

Brahms blood boiled in the walls, the only thing that kept him from bursting out and killing that man was the obvious fact that Ashley wasn't enjoying this, but was trying to humour the guests and be polite. For once, Evangeline noticed her sisters discomfort and actually made an effort to help.  
"I'll call you guys a cab. It's late." She sighs, the man who'd been feverishly kissing her neck and collar bone pulls away, "Aw, come on baby, it was just getting fun."  
"I said it's late." She stands and looks annoyed at her sister who simply drops her head sadly, the younger man Rich then grabs her hand and kisses the back of it firm and sloppy, Ashley could only be thankful it wasn't her lips, she didn't want her first kiss stolen by a drunk man. The two men groan as they're pushed from the house, Evangeline locks the door and growls, storming off to her room. Brahms watches puzzled as she does so, she'd defended her sister, actually cared for her, then counteracted it by leaving her in the dark downstairs.

He watched eagerly behind the walls, he couldn't help her until she fell asleep, unless, he could convince her she already had. That would be impossible, surely. He thinks and thinks till suddenly he gets an idea, calling the living room phone and watching as she startled at the noise of it, lifting it.   
"Hello?" She calls softly "Ashley May-weather speaking." He lets out a shaky breath at how close her voice was, he had to concentrate on using his child voice.   
"Ashley." He says gently, drawing a gasp from her lips.   
"Brahms?!" She says excitedly, making him smile and his heart race.  
"Wake up Ashley." He tells her.   
"I-I don't understand... I'm asleep? This is just a dream..." her voice was laced with disappointment, she wasn't actually talking to him, of course not. He hangs up suddenly, hating how her face contorts in melancholy. He emerges from the walls and steadily makes his way to the living room, her back turned to him, beautiful strawberry blonde hair tickling the back of her neck, he slowly comes round to her so she could see, her face lighting up again.   
"Brahms!" She reaches forward and hugs him from the wheelchair, her face dangerously low but he ignored it, loving how happy she was to see him. "I am dreaming then..." she asks sadly and looks up at the tall hairy man who only silently nods. Before she could say anything else, he scooped her up effortlessly, holding her up in the air bridal style, her arms go around his strong neck instantly for support as a yelp escapes her lip.  
"Oh Brahms~" A shiver runs down his spine at the sound, erotic to his ears though it was meant innocently. She looks down at how high she is, how his arms carefully hold her legs, making sure to hold above her skirt, such a gentleman. "You're so strong." She giggles as he carries her through the house, "I can't believe my imagination made someone so handsome." She says softly, tiredness evident in her voice as she strokes a finger over the cracked cheek of his mask making him blush hard. Brahms chews his lip and keeps walking her to his room, that's when she leans up and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek before snuggling against his shoulder "Goodnight Brahms..." she hums and falls asleep against his warm body, he didn't smell this time, he did when he met Greta, but whilst the house was absent he didn't have to worry about people hearing him wash. He blushes hard and even lets out a shaky breath at the affection, once Evangeline was gone, he could go back to how it was before, where he could take care of her secretly and visit her in the night. He wished for more, he wished he could see her in the day, take care of her properly, hold her and kiss her. He sighs and lays her in the bed, pressing his masked lips to her forehead again, his eyes drop to her lips and linger, it will be better when she's awake...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nsfw chapter here. Also slight somnophilia but not technically?

Ashley POV

That first time I woke on the mysterious dream mans chest, I was so warm and comfortable, until I noticed something, it was my fault, I pushed on his chest and squirmed a bit too much on his lap, but I noticed something hard and thick suddenly under my legs. I was too shy the first time to do anything. 

The next few times I was on his lap, this also happened, it usually felt like I was awake, but that made no sense... Changing into my pyjamas while sat on my bed so I don't fall, I lay down and fall asleep.

I wake up again, sitting in his lap as usual, I look up at him and smile unusually energetic when I feel it below me again. I giggle and cup his porcelain cheeks "hey there handsome... Every time I wake up here you're hard... Hmm..." She smirks, he nods softly, still never talking. She smiles and moves her hips slightly, feeling more confident then usual. He groans softly and holds her tight making her giggle. She sits up and kisses the lips of his mask, he kissed back pushing closer to her, she could almost feel his lips moving in the other side of his mask. Suddenly she was pushed back and landed in soft blankets. He was on top of her and pulls off her sexy pyjamas. She gasps and watches, he was making cute little whines and she reaches up, pulling at his suspenders then pushes the full cardigan from his broad shoulders. 

Soon they were both undressed, panting and moaning as he slowly thrust in and out of her. She gripped his shoulders and tugged his hair, his porcelain lips occasionally kissing and biting at her neck like a real mouth. "Oh Brahms...!" He sped up at the sound of her moans and grunts, holding her hips with one hand and her neck with the other. They were both so close...

Brahms watches through the wall with a heavy blush, he had gone to collect her for their usual evening cuddle or dance when he found her writhing and moaning his name in bed. He blushes hard, she was dreaming of him. He decides to let her continue...


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 2 months now that Ashley and Evangeline had been living in the manor, Eva had been paid by the unknown number as promised, and the doll continued to move itself. 

Ashley sat at the desk in Brahms room, looking over the note she'd left for her, surely the doll itself couldn't have written these. Things were starting to make less and less sense. The notes, what happened to Eva, the odd dreams every night. It must have been the house. Old house, scary thoughts. 

Brahms hadn't been able to visit her, her stupid sister had been up late and sleeping in the day. He had grown furiously desperate. He needed her, he couldn't hide behind the doll anymore. He couldn't bare it!

-Later on-

"I don't care what you say, I'm bringing them back!" Eva yells as she gets dressed up for the two men from the last visit. Ashley shakes her head "  
You saw how they behaved Evangeline. You can bring back your date but please don't let him bring his friend..." Eva scoffs  
"You know Mark,was drunk, you're lucky I made them leave!" There was a knock on the door. Ashley cowers and goes to the drawing room, hugging the porcelain doll close. 

On the other side of the wall, Brahms watched angrily, that man was not going to touch her again! No way, he wasn't even allowed to be near her! He wouldn't let him. 

The two men sat at the table, Matt and Mark, wasting no time before eating happily. "Say," Mark starts "where's that lovely cripple sister of yours." He asks with a mouthful, receiving a nudge from Matt.   
Eva scoffs, "Rude little bitch." She gets up to find her. When she does, she found her crying and whispering to the doll. "Psycho... come on our dates are here." She says and grabs her wheeling her to the dining room.   
"You look terrible." Mark laughs getting another nudge from his cousin.  
"Are you okay?" Matt asks softly, it was obvious she'd been crying. She nods softly and sniffles looking down 

"Please help me..."   
Brahms knew what he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence ahead!

The dinner went, okay at best. Mark kept pushing and overstepping boundaries and no longer had the excuse of being drunk, he kept insisting she get out of the chair, claiming she didn't "look disabled" or that if she really wanted to she could sit in his lap. She was disgusted, beyond disgusted. Obviously she declined, making him feel her thighs happily "so fat... It's hot..." She whimpers and tries to push away his hand.  
Matt growls "Mark we talked about this she obviously isn't comfo-" he was cut off by Evangeline's lips, obviously. Knowing what was coming Ashely hides her face.

Mark growls and grabs her jaw roughly "I just want a kiss... Come on, I know you've never been kissed before don't you just want one?" He asks trying to sound polite. She shakes her head as he leans in.

Brahms couldn't stop himself, he slams his shoulder against the wall trying to break through. Mark looks up from her lips   
"huh? Is someone else here?" He keeps banging himself against the wall until he breaks through...

Brahms stood watching them, breathing heavily with anger.  
"Brahms?" Ashley gasps softly "i-is this real...?  
He doesn't say anything, he jumps at Mark pushing him away from Ashely, he grunts as his head hits the ground, his hands grabs at Brahms wrist and he tried to kick at him. Matt and Evangeline scream and try to pry him off. 

Brahms grunts and shoves them off, grabbing the steak knife by the plates and driving it into Marks neck impaling the flesh producing chokes and gargles from his mouth, coughing up the blood that floods his throat, Mark grabs at his throat then back at Brahms, smearing him with bloody hand prints, his fingertips reach his mask but barely graze it, leaving a little blood among the blood already spattered across the porcelain. Evangeline screams   
"Get off him!" Ashely watches in fear from her wheelchair, unsure how to react. She was always so sure this man was a figment of her imagination. Matt grabs a candle stick from the table, it was metal and heavy, he hits him over the head with it making him drop atop of Marks convulsing body, a puddle of blood surrounding them both. Matt grabs Eva's hand and runs abandoning Ashely. 

Nearly 5 minutes had passed and she had finally reached the door. She looks back at Marks body and whines, crying more and feeling sick. She didn't even notice Brahms was gone. Looking back she saw the latch was too high, she takes a deep, shaky breath and pushes up out of her wheelchair, gripping the arms, she reaches for the latch when she hears a bang from the wall. She yelps and falls back, hitting her head on the arm of the chair but landing in strong arms....

Brahms wouldn't ever shy away from it, he loved killing that man. He deserved it. He loved the sight of the man, coughing and choking on his blood, watching as his life quickly slips from his fingers, until his stupid friend got in the way of his display by knocking him out. He fell into the warm coppery liquid as the man quickly died.

When he woke, he saw himself alone with the man dead under him, his Ashley was gone. He grunts and gets up looking around, his shirt and cardigan soaked with blood. He sees Ashley standing to reach the door and quietly stalks towards her. When she falls he rushes over and catches her, but as she lay unconscious in his arms he knew he wasn't fast enough. He carries her through the hole he had made in the wall to his little room laying her gently down and stroking her hair. 

Now. Her sister and her stupid boyfriend...

Eva held his hand running through the halls, they reach her room and lock the door.   
"What about your sister?!" Matt yells "that...thing killed Mark he'll kill her too!" She slaps a hand over his mouth "shut up! He'll hear us, who you prefer he kill her or us?" She whispers angrily at him. He looks down ashamed "fine..." They stand silent, waiting and listening and for a while they don't hear anything. Eva's grip on Matt tightens at the sound of her sisters yelp and the thud. Had she been killed? They stay silent and waiting, unaware of the man emerging from the wall and getting ready to strike. 

"Is it safe?" Matt whispers 

"No."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence

"No." Brahms strikes him over the head the same way he had done, he then forces the pointed end onto and through his neck impaling it all the way through half decapitating him. Evangeline screams end tries to get out, realising they had locked it and Matt had saved the key. She turns and backs up against the door.

"B-Brahms right? I-it was you.... wasn't it?" Her words were shaky as she cried "Please don't kill me... I-I've never done anything to y-you and I'm really good at k-keeping secrets, I promise..." she wipes her eyes and gives him a weak smile as he stalks closer. "I'll do anything..." she bites her lip attempting to flirt for her life. "Anythi-"

He cuts her off by driving the fire poker deep through her stomach until it broke through the other side of the door. "Die..." he whispers. She looks at him with teary eyes as her life drains and her blood leaks from her mouth. 

Ashley wakes up in a strange bed. It smelt kind of dusty and of sweat, she didn't really mind, as a kid she was forced to stay in her room without washing for weeks so she adjusted. She sits up slowly looking around the dim lighted room. She saw many peculiar things such as boxes, foam and egg cartons stapled to the wall. Many fairy lights to light it up, a sink, a door that was probably a toilet, fridge, microwave. It was a little home. She turns over and screams a little when she is face to face with a giant doll. She breathes heavily looking at it. It was wearing her yoga clothes, it had a wig on that looked like her hair, her jewellery. She felt a weird turning in her stomach when she found a pair of her underwear stuffed underneath the doll. That man, the one from her dreams, he was real. Had she even been dreaming at all?! She knew she had to be for at least one of them, she'd never act like that in real life, plus things seemed to magically change so definitely dreaming at least once.

Her attention is pulled away by a creak behind her. She turns slowly as to not hurt herself and gasps seeing the man. His mask and clothes stained with blood, his hair covered chest rose and fell heavily. He was the exact same as the 'dreams'. He slowly comes closer, he was gonna kill her wasn't he? She squeezes her eyes shut and head down waiting for it. Instead of immense pain or a quick death, she feels the bed dip and his arms wrap around her pulling her closer, her head is pulled to his chest. She shakes softly "Y-you're Brahms....?" She whispers. He nods hesitantly and she could feel the hairs of his beard tickle her forehead slightly. She swallows "h-have you been taking me at night...." she asks softly, he pauses again and when he speaks, it sends a chill down her spine, it sounded like a little boy, the voice of Brahms she had heard in the phone and suddenly she felt sick. "Sometimes..." She pulls away and glares at him with bloodshot eyes as she tried to keep from crying, he had waited for this for so long but all he felt was guilt and shame, he cowers and whines in his child voice. "And you got me in trouble with my sister?" She asks angrily getting mad. "S-Sorry...." he whispers.  
"Did you kill them...?" She finally asks quiet. When he doesn't answer she sinks down and begins to cry, she could feel his arm try to wrap around her so she slaps it away "Get away from me!" He jumps away obviously startled and gets up leaving her.

As soon as she thought it was safe. She crawls off the bed and carefully stands holding the wall, she leans against it carefully walking through odd wooden hallways she'd never seen before, right, she was in the walls like he had been. She eventually finds the break and climbs out carefully and waddles to her chair. She gets in and looks up at the door. She would have to find something to reach the lock. For now she didn't know what to do. Ashley knee she had no choice but asking Brahms for help, but she had to find him.

"B...Brahms....?!" She calls softly

"I knew you'd want me back...." His deep voice appears behind her and his hand lands on her shoulder sending a shiver down her spine.


	12. Chapter 12

He was so unbelievably happy she had asked him for help. Even if it's because she had no choice.   
"Please take me upstairs..." Her voice with shaky, her beautiful eyes filled with tears, but he was still so happy. He scoops her up from the chair holding her to his chest making her flustered.   
"Was I dreaming? Or did you actually take me from bed." She asks cautiously as they start ascending the stairs.   
"Sometimes..." He says in his boy voice, hesitant. "Sometimes I couldn't."   
"Did we..." She sighs shakily through tears " did you have sex with me?" She lets out a soft sob as she asks making his gut wrench, no he hadn't. He shakes his head blushing softly. Ashley sighs in relief and he can feel her body loosen in his arms. She looks around and sees his parents bedroom door broken in a hole at the middle, and a dark stain on the floor, her sister, he had killed her and there was no point in her pretending he hadn't. He lays her on his bed and she looks up at him, then over at her crutches "why?" Brahms was about to leave her when she asked this, he turns back and looks down over her. "Why what?" He asks softly. She sits up, his hovering intimidating so she tried to close the distance.   
"Why did you take care of me? An-and take me, trick me..." He didn't know what to say. He sits by her and tries to grab her hand, getting frustrated when she pulls away so he tugs it and holds it tight.  
"O-ow! Brahms..." He felt a shot of guilt, he loosens his grip and looks down "s-sorry... I couldn't just leave you..." He whispers in that chilling voice sending a shiver through Ashley.

Ashley couldn't understand his obsession, and she felt sick knowing she was actually part of it, actually dancing and actually enjoying it. She sits up when she hears him in the walls, sick pervert, was he watching right now? He comes from the closet holding soup and sliced bread with butter all on a tray. He sits cross legged on the bed in front of her and she pushes away from him shyly. "Eat..." He whispers holding the spoon to her lips, it smelt delicious but she didn't trust him. "Eat!" He yells suddenly in his deep voice, she yelps and he shoves in the hot metal in her mouth burning her tongue slightly. Ashely blushes hard as she's spoon fed, thinking about it she had no reason not to trust the food, shed eaten what he'd made countless of times before. "Good girl..." He says, making her blush insanely hard, his voice back to high pitch but breaking into his natural deep one.   
"Why do you talk like that...?" He doesn't say anything but puts the spoon to her lip again so she obediently eats the soup. "Will you tell me anything, about yourself I mean, about what's happening?" He shakes his head.   
"No." He says as he strokes her hair from her beautiful face.

Ashley sighs, it had been a few days since the incident, she still felt afraid, threatened really, by Brahms, but he mostly avoided her,she got the feeling he was wildly insecure, hinted at by the mask. Though more alone then ever she was still very happy at the peace she had now, though it made her sick to know he was probably watching her, or using that doll. To try and take her mind off of it Ashley decided to work out.   
"Are you watching me?" She calls first before cautiously trying to change under the covers, then goes to the floor and begins doing her Yoga in peace. She was in those cute little work out clothes again and he just couldn't resist involving himself. Brahms crept silently through the wall and stalked towards her bent over form, eyeing her body as he blushes and holds back a shaky breath, he walks forward until his hips meet hers and she yelps flinching slightly as his hands grab at her hips "B-Brahms..." he blushes and chews his lip ignoring her and rolling his hips "Brahms please don't..." he stills before slowly moving away, she slowly straightens and looks up at him flustered. "Brahms that's not okay..." she had figured out that if she was to stay here with him, she had to act like his nanny as expected as best as she could. "You know you can't behave like that..." punishing him was always terrifying, what's if he lashed out? He looks down shyly, his hands going behind his back and he sways himself. "I'm sorry..." he mumbles softly and she couldn't help but melt at his cuteness. "It's okay... when I finish my workout I'll make dinner..." He whines.   
"I'm hungry now." He spoke in his little boy voice and crosses his arms and she sighs.  
"Brahms, I-I need to work out, you know it's important...." She says quietly, still afraid, she could tell he wouldn't let up so she winces and takes a deep breath before asking"do you wanna join me...?" Of course, he was eager to join and nods quickly before taking off his cardigan. He had been washed and changed now after her instructions to do so, so now he wore a clean vest though the stain had only faded and clean pants. "Ready?" She asks softly and he nods copying her actions. After nearly an hour and a little bit of sweat, she was done. Taking a few heavy breaths she stands up steadying herself "okay Brahms... I can make you food now...." she definitely missed when it was him making her the food. He nods softly and stretches a little before picking her up princess style and she blushes at the amount of skin on skin contact as he had his cardigan off and she only wore her sports bra. His muscles tensed under her holding her up and she blushes heavy suddenly thinking of touching them, or strong arms holding her up and supporting her, or pining her down.... Ashley shakes her head snapping out of it as she's put down and handed her crutches   
"sandwiches again....?" She asks like nothing had happened. He nods and reaches the higher cabinets for the peanut butter and jam and she bends to get the bread. It was like living with a child...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Ashley’s past.

Ashley has been confined all 15 years of her life so far. She was practically numb to it now, legs numb, heart numb from spending her whole life watching her older sister living a happy, normal life. Why did she have to be so frail and weak. Then she could play...

Her mother quietly wheeled her out of the cold, dank room, the room she'd been locked in for a weak with only 2 bathroom breaks a day, other then that they kept her in there to fester, occasionally bringing her some fruit or a sandwich. This was her punishment if she got too hysterical, she wheeled her to the table where she stared down at the table.   
"Ashley? Aren't you going to apologise...?" Her mother scolds sitting back in her space, her father and sister looking expectantly.   
"I'm sorry mama..." she whispers softly. "I'm sorry Angy... I'm sorry papa..." she doesn't look up so her sister kicks her in the shin making Ashley suck in a breath, knowing if she reacted she'd only be in trouble. Her tears fall on the table.   
"Good girl..." they place a small bowl of salad in front of her and she immediately digs in ravenous. "Happy birthday."


	14. Chapter 14

Since he'd revealed himself, Brahms hadn't cooked, which means neither of them had a warm decent meal. She was so hungry so she decided to finally confront him, wheeling out of his room ready to look for him but finding him right outside the door. He tilts his head curiously "where are you going...?" He asks cutely.   
"Brahms, we can't eat sandwiches all the time it's not good for me or you..." she says and he looks nonchalant, "you wanna stay big and strong right?" He plays with the ends of his sleeves and nods. 'Then we need a hot meal."   
'Then you make it" he says and her blood boils "I can't! I don't know how and I don't have to do everything Brahms, I struggle making you sandwiches!" Brahms jolts when she yells and she felt bad, Ashley goes to apologise but he runs off before she can. "Great..."

Thinking she was completely alone after having upset Brahms, she attempted to take herself to the bathroom to wash herself, she'd kill to have a nice long relaxing bath but she knew she'd need help getting in and out so she just washes in the sink with a sad sigh. Sad? Was she upset by the lack of that man? He, he was practically holding her hostage! He was a murderer.

She dresses again and ties her hair up in a messy bun, her bangs in her face and she steps out of her bathroom to find Brahms ready to knock. "You didn't watch did you?" He shakes his head and she smiles "good boy....' both their stomachs flutter slightly at the praise. "I'm sorry for yelling...." he doesn't answer for a minute before pulling her in a hug, she smiles a little and and rests her cheek on his chest "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that..."   
"It's okay Ashley..." he pulls away and holds her tiny hand " come on..." he picks her up princess style. She gasps and hugs around his muscular neck "Brahms!" She giggles a little and his heart melted. He carries her downstairs and sets her down on the floor. "What are we making?" He points to an open recipe book for lasagna.   
"Oh boy...." she sighs "um isn't it hard?" He shakes his head and starts showing her what to do. At some point, Brahms comes behind her wrapping his arms around her and guiding her hands, subtly hugging her and letting out a shaky breath. Ashley blushes from the contact and follows his guidance smiling as they make it. "Thank you Brahms..."She grins but tears up, she never got to do fun stuff like this as a kid. She leans back against his chest smiling and making the food before putting it in the oven. It was so hard to remember he was some crazy murderer and she was trapped in his home, especially when he was like this. "I did it Brahms." She smiles up at him but he doesn't let go of her. Instead holds her hand tightly and stares down into her eyes with his own. "U-um... Brahms?" He was breathing heavily and she blushes hard realising his eyes were no longer on her own and gently pushes him away shyly getting embarrassed. His hands draw themselves away and down to his sides shyly. She rubs his arm "I-I'm Sorry Brahms.... um, could you wake me up when food is ready please? I'm gonna nap." He nods and scoops her up taking her to her room and tucking her in making her blush hard, but she blushes harder when his porcelain lips push against her forehead. "Sleep tight Ashley." He mumbles in his kid voice making her smile nervously "see ya Brahmsy." 

Ashley wakes, a small weight on her chest and a deep, warm voice, Brahms' voice, cooing her awake gently. "Honey, Emily needs you..."  
"Hm? Who...?" She groans softly waking slowly and seeing the most adorable baby girl laying on her chest, curly Chestnut hair, only thin as she was so young. "W-we have a..." she looks over and her eyes widen seeing such a handsome bearded man "Brahms?" She gasps and looks back at the baby. She sits up cuddling the baby and looking at him in shock "I-is it yours?" She asks gently cupping his cheek and he nods. She tears up smiling at the baby  
"They told me I couldn't have children..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of Ashley’s past

Ashley sat fidgeting in the chair of a waiting room swinging her legs.  
"Ashley, don't do that it will hurt you." She was only so young and therefore easy to manipulate. She'd believed her whole life, her bones were fragile and easily broken. She chews her lip and stops swinging her legs.  
"Ashley Thomas!" The doctor calls and she gets up walking with her parents. Ashley climbs into the doctors chair and smiles shyly. "How old are you sweetie?"  
"She's 5." Her mother butts in, and the doctor gives her a weird look.  
"It's best if she answers.' Ashley holds up 5 fingers. "And, explain what you think the problem is..." she looks at her mom, having lines to tell the doctor.  
"U-um, my bones... they hurt and when I fall over I-I break them...." she was in many casts. The doctor sighs  
"This is true?" The parents nod "The hospitals confirmed it." The doctors sighs and pulls out some files.  
"Well Ashley, you have Brittle bone disease just as your parents had assumed also known as Osteogenesis imperfecta. It means your bones are more hollow then the regular bone, over time it's possible you won't grow quite as tall as you should and might even have a bit of a hunch but we'll offer you support-"  
"I don't think so." Her mother chips in making the doctor frown suspiciously. He takes a little torch and shines it in her eyes making her squint.  
"Yep, a blue tint, a little less then usual but that's a definite symptom. I need to talk to your parents privately so if we could step into the hall then...?" They all get up and into the hall.

"What's wrong doctor?" Her father asks concerned.  
"Over time, she may develop some pain, as well as be at a higher risk if ever pregnant, she could also possible become partially deaf..."  
"So she'll never have children?" Her mother asks  
"No that's-"  
"I've heard enough. Get Ashley I'll be in the car." She storms away leaving the father to get Ashley, he goes in and picks her up.  
"Hey kiddo, we got some bad news...." He says as he takes her to the car. She looks up at him tiredly and nods as he straps her into the car seat.  
"You're never gonna have baby's, I know it doesn't mean anything now but it will when you're older, you might also go deaf..."  
"What's deaf?" She asks cutely.  
"Like grandma, you know she wears those things to hear." She nods  
"Okay...."

On the way home, they picked up Evangeline from Grandmas, who took the curtesy to make fun of Ashley for her new diagnosis as well as hit her and kick from her own seat.  
"Wonder if I can break you." She mutters.  
"We're going into the store you sit tight now." Her parents say and get our leaving them alone together. Ashley looks at her sister teary eyed.  
"Please stop kicking..."

An hour later, her parents leave the store, her father pushing a wheelchair and her mother clutching her purse looking around nervously. They load into the car and start to pull away just as the security guard of the store runs through the door.

They reach home and Ashley’s mother lifts her up and puts her in the wheelchair then takes a belt, binding her down into the chair. “Momma why am I- ow!” She yells when her mother smacks her “you have to stay in this chair young lady! And don’t you dare talk back.” The frail young girl whimpers and writhes in the chair as it was too tight "An' stop squirmin'!"

It had been days since her diagnosis, she was often left places in her chair and had no choice but to just sit there and wait for someone to come back and get her, meaning often times she would wet herself, or throw up or cry from hunger, then hours later they'd find her stinking of urine and covered in irritated rashes, they would clean her up then put her in a diaper, or as they're called for older kids, pull ups. Eventually these became a comfort for young Ashley. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and angst between Brahms and Ashley.

Ashley shot up gasping, she'd just woken from her dream and those nightmares of her childhood. She quietly starts to cry, pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her face as she cries quietly. She was half crying from the knowledge of what happened, and half crying because for a brief moment she got to be a mother. Ashley should have anticipated the cold hand that gently touches her bare shoulder, she was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and some shorts to bed, she gasps softly but didn't fight his touch. The mattress sank as he sat beside her, not daring to move his hand, she looks up at him with puffy, doe like eyes. His heart melts, her dark eyes glistened with tears. "Oh Brahms..." She says quietly as she hugs him tight burying her face in his chest making him jump, he breathes shakily and wraps his strong arms around her stroking her hair. "What's a matter dear..." Brahms asks gently. Brahms reappeared in the doorway with two cups of tea, he'd been taught by his mother that when someone was upset you make them tea. Ashley looks up seeing him and she smiles weakly and rubs her eye sniffling "Thank you Brahms..." She takes one cup from him and takes a small sip "it's perfect." She says softly making his heart race. He still didn't know what was upsetting her so badly, and he wanted to, he wanted to know everything about her good and bad. One thing he had noticed, from her wearing such short shorts were rough, sore looking scars on her upper inner thighs. "Could I talk to you? About, my _feelings_." She giggles a little emphasising the word as if mocking it. He sits back beside her and nods. She hesitates for a while, thinking how to start. "You know already that... I have this disease, that makes my bones fragile, that's why I sit in the chair and struggle with walking..." She says and he nods, already knowing this, "well... It wasn't always like that, I had bone issues but I wasn't always in the chair. In my dream I was remembering it..." She tears up again and drinks her tea to try and hide it. "They tied me down into it and, feed me all these drugs that just, exhausted me and make me feel so ill, then they would just leave me for hours where I couldn't move myself a-and... I'd pee myself, and starve and vomit..." She starts crying again, Brahms takes her tea putting both cups on the nightstand before pulling her close again, rubbing her back."

Shhh, shh it's okay..." He said in his little boy voice. She calms down a little again.

"They said I couldn't have children.... And that I could go deaf..." She tells him fidgeting with his cardigan "but in my dream I had a little baby... She was adorable" she smiles almost sadly. "You know they put me in diapers in stead of letting me use the bathroom..." She says sadly, he figured that the scars might have been where she had urinated. 

Brahms didn't show it, but inside he was fuming. Full of rage towards her parents, he of all people knew how it felt to be mistreated by parents, to be told something is wrong with you even though there isn't, being isolated for years, the two of them really weren't that different. He didn't want her to be sad so be cups her cheeks were going away her tears with his thumbs gently. "Talk about the baby." He says gently hoping that despite her being sad that she wouldn't have one, she'd be happy at the thought.

She smiles gentle and his heart flutters. "She looked like me when I was a baby, so I knew she was definitely mine... She was named Emily, I don't really remember much else... I don't know who the dad was." Ashley lied about that, he was the dad. Brahms frowns slightly picking up on the lie but let's it pass. 

He strokes her hair "She sounds lovely..." He says quietly and he couldn't help think about if he and Ashley had a child, he knew she said she couldn't but he could still imagine. Brahms zones out thinking about it.

" _Hello dear..." He whispers, leaning down and kissing her, his half awake wife, gently. His skin was smooth, untouched by fire. She smiles and kisses back as her hand runs up through his hair "Hello love..." She smiles warmly before a baby cries. Ashley gets up getting their daughter and brings her back to bed cuddling her. Brahms smiles seeing his daughter "she's beautiful..." Ashley smiles and pulls her top down feeding their daughter then looks back up at him "I love you Brahms..." She whispers._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Would love to hear what you think, I'm open to suggestions and feedback. I’m wanting to bring age regression into it what would you guys think?

It had been a few days since Ashley had shared her history. Brahms wanted to comfort her more but she still was cautious and around him. He goes to his room within the walls and digs through his drawers finding a laptop, his parents had left it with him before they left so that he would be in charge of the groceries and would be able to buy things off of the internet. He smiles to himself as he orders a bunch of stuff. 

Ashley woke up and stretches under the covers, she hears a crinkling noise and a weird feeling around her groin. She pulls the blanket down to a nappy on her, under her shorts, she gasps and sits up "What..?! What the hell?!" She tries to pull it off so Brahms rushes in and holds her hands "you did this?! Why?!" She was freaked out, he had undressed her. He shushes her and strokes her hair pulling her head into his chest. She breathes shakily "Brahms this isn't okay... You undressed me?" He looks down "I'm sorry... I thought it would make you feel better...." She sighs feeling guilty for getting mad, she rubs his hair "thank you Brahms...." She says quietly "please don't undress me again...." He nods softly. She gets up carefully holding onto him and walking to her wheelchair "I feel like a little kid again." She giggles. He smiles and brings her downstairs in her chair. Brahms takes her to the piano and sits on the stool watching her. She was learning at his request and was getting pretty good. He smiles under his mask watching her and reaches over gently guiding er fingers making her blush hard and pull her hands away “that’s enough for today Brahms...” she looks up at him hoping he wouldn’t be mad, he nods gently looking down at the keys sadly “you could always play right... I’m gonna make us some lunch.” She smiles and pets his head before wheeling away. Brahms sighs softly, his fingers ghosting against the keys, he wanted her to be his, why wasn’t she his yet? He had to work harder to get her. 

Ashley had 2 plates of pasta and salad on her lap, the nappy on her was kind of uncomfortable but she was getting use to it again but wasn't planning on actually using it. She goes to the library and finds it empty "Brahms?" She looks around. He appears behind her gently picking her up leaving the food in her chair and wrapping her thighs around his waist supporting her with one large hand on her butt and another on her back cradling her as he brings her to his room within the walls, laying her on the bed then going to get the food she made allowing her time at blush incredibly hard from the touching. She looks around and notices there were candles and roses everywhere from the garden. She looks down realising she was laid on rose petals, this gave her a very uncomfortable feeling, she chews her lip, what the hell was he trying to do...

Brahms returns with the food she made, his pale mask and tall figure illuminated by the dull light of the candle, she gulps and moves to the head of her bed, keeping her dress down so he wouldn't accidentally see up of it.

"Brahms... What is this...?" She had to admit, under other circumstances she would be bursting with happiness, no one had done anything like this, well no one except-

"Eat." He says and puts the plate in her hands. Ashley sighs and starts to eat.

"Brahms... Is this a date honey...?" She only had the pet name to try and comfort him incase he was upset. "I'm flattered but, I'm your nanny... Not your girlfriend..." She says reminding him she was supposed to care for him. Brahms stares down at his plate, she was already calling him pet names. He looks up at her with puppy eyes and moves the plates, he cups her cheeks and shuffled closer sitting on his knees making her nervous. “Brahms...” He grows closer.

Ashley wraps her hands around his wrists and they barely fit, the young girl gulps nervously and leans away from him, seeing his eyes shifting between her own and her lips making her stomach do flips. She takes note of the scarring and bloodshot in his left eye making her question what must have happened.   
“Please.” His voice was shaky and it make her shiver. She trembles and closes her eyes.

”F-fine....” she whispers shakily and not a moment later she felt the hard cold porcelain of his mask against her lips.   


She whimpers and soft tears run down her face as he pushes closer and closer, hurting her lips slightly, he felt the tears on his hands and pulls away. His heart sank and he pulls his hands from her face, withdrawing them into his sleeves and Standing, walking away.   
“W-wait! You can’t just leave me here! How will I get out!” He was already gone. Ashley curls up breathing shakily and crying into his pillow, and not the one he had dressed like her. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this one will be longer!! Btw I love the extract I used in this it’s from Tell-tale heart by Edgar Allen Poe.

After hours of crying alone in his weird den, he had come back and silently moved her, not caring so much to be as gentle as he usually was, she whimpers and yelps we she’s dropped roughly on his childhood bed.

”Ow-“ he leaves quickly slamming the door. Ashley wasn’t entirely sure what he had to be mad about? Had he expected her to be more into the kiss? She gets under the covers and curls up crying and falling asleep.   
  


  
It had been days since she had seen him, he’d still left food for her at the door but that was as much contact they’d had. However, due to boredom, she had managed to figure out when he was leaving the food and waited by the door, 11:45 am, ready for lunch. She was stood by the door when she heard the soft placing of a tray, she swings open the door “Okay mister you’re going to stop avoiding me!” She says sternly and he jolts in shock, then stares down at her with wide eyes. He quickly goes to move away and she growls grabbing him. “Brahms! Talk to me!” He didn’t like how much she was yelling and taking control, being authoritative, it was scary and he felt like a little boy again. She drags him in, mostly holding him for support “You sit down mister. Right now.” She says sternly and he nods sitting quickly and looking up at her. “Why are you avoiding me? Because I didn’t want to kiss you?” He looks down away from her shyly and doesn’t speak, had she really not wanted to kiss him? She kneels down in front of him to try and look at his face, “I’m flattered that you... think of me like that I really am. But you put me in a situation that I wasn’t comfortable with and forced me to kiss you, and that’s not okay...” she takes his large, rough hands “you understand that right? You can ask me, and if I say no, then it means no. That goes for a lot of stuff too okay...” Brahms thinks about it and nods slowly. He’d never been taught intimacy by his parents but learnt it in books, old books that never cared about how women felt, just using them. He looks at her shyly, and their entwined hands “I’m sorry...” he spoke so quiet she almost didn’t hear him.   
“Okay, good... will you stop hiding from me now...?” She asks softly and strokes some of his curls away from his eyes, he nods softly and she smiles “good boy... how about I make you some warm food?” He points at the tray “oh, that’s right.” The girl cautiously walks over and picks it up before sitting by the large man “have you eaten?”   
  


*Things get a little mature from now on*

Things were back to normal, or as normal as they could be living here with a killer. Brahms was talking to her again and she was cooking and taking care of him again. They were in an armchair cuddled and reading a book, she read aloud to him quietly, sat across his lap and his strong arms around her stomach, his chin on shoulder. She was trying hard to concentrate but something was distracting her. He stank. Badly.   
“One of the neighbors had heard the old man’s cry and had called the police; these three had come to ask questions and to search the house. I asked the policemen to come in. The cry, I said, was my own- I’m sorry, Brahms, honey, when was the last time you washed...?” She asks softly trying not to hurt his feelings as she interrupted her own reading. He tenses and pulls away looking at her shyly. “Okay that’s it, come on mister you’re having a bath right now.” She says sternly. He sighs and looks some ashamed before nodding. Standing and lifting her up and carrying her to the biggest bathroom. ‘Okay you stay and I’ll go find you some clean clothes.” She went to walk out but he grabs her wrist.

”stay.”   
“Brahms I’m really not comfortable stayi-“

”please...” His voice was shaky and sad. She sighs heavily.  
“You have to stay covered with a towel okay?” He nods gently and she walks back over running the bath for him. “I’ll look away while you undress.” She holds the wall and faces it hearing his clothes rustle and drop, then hears a towel being pulled off the rail. “Get in okay?” She was pretty good at keeping up this weird nanny charade. Brahms climbs into the warm water And getting comfortable, then pulls the towel down over his lap and tucks it under his legs. “Ready?”

”Yes.” She turns around and blushes incredibly hard, oh lord, he was a big man, muscular, and hairy. She walks over and sits on the flat surface of the tub.   
“You’re not gonna take your mask off?” She reaches over and gasps when he grabs her hand tight, she winces abc tears up.

”B-Brahms... you’re hurting me remember...?” He looks down sadly and nods softly, the large men lets go and she pulls a hand away, accidentally sparing a glance down towards his covered body. Brahms saw her glance and blushes hard hunching up a little, he didn’t mind her looking, in fact, he _really_ didn’t mind, _he wanted her to look_. Ashley clears her throat nervously, blushing hard and pouring shampoo in her hand.

”You can wash yourself right?” He whines and shakes his head. “Brahms.” She says sternly and he shakes his head again. “Fine, you just wash... you’re _intimate_ areas....” she says begrudgingly and starts to run her fingers through his dark, dirty curls, she bet it would look so cute completely washed and taken care of. He smiles and hums, rolling his head back, it made her kind of uncomfortable to see how much he was enjoying it, but at the same time the girls heart raced. Brahms awkwardly grabs the soap, he checks secretly that she wasn’t looking before reaching under the towel and beginning to wash himself, he gasps softly and looks back at her again.   
  


Ashley continued washing his hair but gasps and pulls away looking at her feet. “O-okay! Um, Brahms, I-I meant, when I’m not in the room...” she says shakily, he looked more like he was enjoying himself then cleaning himself. “You, finish up and when you’re done I’ll come back and help...” She steps out and sinks to the floor against the door feeling sick to her stomach yet aroused.   
  


The young girl returns a little while later and grabs a wash cloth, getting soap on it and kneeling down by the bath and beginning to wash his shoulders and neck, he tilts his head to the side and hums softly chest rising heavily. Ashley blushes super hard as her attention turns to his chest, rubbing at his muscles gently and the rag slowly darkens with dirt along with the water. She slowly moves lower her mind somewhere else and quickly realises she is dangerously close to his groin. Ashley pulls away gasping quietly, “Sorry.”

Brahms came out of the bathroom in brown slacks, a grey wooden jumper with a tan shirt underneath and the collar sticking out over the jumper. He pulls on his sleeves shyly and looks at her as she gasps. His soft curls with his clean clothes and cleaner mask.   
“Brahms... you look so handsome...” Ashley smiles and walks over to him cupping the cheeks of his mask, she reaches up and strokes his curls as he holds her wrists gently. Brahms then leans down and wraps his strong arms around her hips and carries her to the couch and sitting her in his lap and looking up at her with warm eyes. She could tell he was thinking about something so she keeps stroking his hair. “What are you thinking about Brahmsy?”

”You’ve been walking around without your crutches...” He says softly “You said you couldn’t. You can.” Brahms points out. Ashley freezes, she hadn’t even noticed. Was she, cured? Never even sick at all? “Have I upset you...?” He asks panicking a little.   
“No, no honey you didn’t...” She shakes her head and smiles weakly “Thank you for telling me... can we go to bed...” she asks softly and he nods picking her up and carrying her upstairs, he went to take her to his old room but she taps his shoulder. “Will you stay with me tonight...” she whispers softly and points to his parents room instead. Brahms blushes hard under his mask and nods guiding taking them in and lays her down. She smiles warm up at him as he lays beside her, she lays on her side to face him and snuggles closer. “Do you think you’ll ever let me see you without this...?” She taps his mask and he holds her shyly, shrugging softly and she nods. “It’s okay, you know, I don’t know what it is about you...” she cuddles into his chest and his mind runs, she didn’t know what it was about him, but she absolutely hated him, she was disgusted by him, she wanted to run away from him. “I’m starting to like you...” she says sleepily as she starts to falls asleep. His heart pounds, she liked him?! He smiles wide under his mask and holds her tight.   
  
Ashley woke in the morning cuddling against the large man, she smiles softly and kisses his cheek before getting up, she grabs one of her crutches walking downstairs to make some breakfast. She smiles to herself but it fades when she sees a handbag, her sisters. Evangeline was dead. She was dead and Brahms had killed her. Ashley tears up and starts to panic when someone knocks on the door, she jumps and looks over, she takes a crutch and walks over to the door opening it and she lets out a startled cry. Evangeline stupid boyfriend was here?! Wasn’t he dead?!

”sorry miss, I’m looking fo5 my brother and my cousin. Apparently one of them was dating this girl ‘in a huge house’ as he said.” He chuckles. Ashley looks behind her looking for Brahms.   
“U-um, who are you?”   
“My names Andy.” He reaches out shaking her hand but she doesn’t shake it.   
“Okay, well... there are plenty of other big houses-“

”No there’s not missy, I checked.” He laughs “so, my brother is missing and I reckon you’re his girl.” He had put a large hand on the door and held it open. “So why don’t you let me have a little look around dear.” She tried to refuse and shut the door but he pushes it open and walks inside. “Thanks missy.” Where was Brahms when she needed him. Ashley follows him frightened as he walks around the house. “So, I know they were here, where are they now?” He says coldly to her, she backs up in fear.   
“U-um...” Ashley panics and breathes heavily tearing up.   
“Come on girly, I don’t wanna hurt you. I mean you seem like a sweet girl, not a pretty girl, I don’t even know what he saw in you...” She was shocked, hurt and... slowly realising this man was her chance to be saved from here.   
“You have to help me- my sister was dating your brother and t-there’s a man in the walls and he killed them all a-and he’s keeping me here! Please help me!” Ashley was a crying mess at this point and she gripped his shirt.

”w-what? Missy what the hell are you talki-“.   
“Get away from her!” She froze hearing Brahms’ voice, she quickly let’s go of his shirt and backs away from Andy and looking at Brahms as he stalks closer, he had a knife in his hand in a tight grip. The girl screams when she feels the man grab her wrist and pulls her “Ow! No!” She yanks her wrist away before he can do much. “Come on miss he’s gonna hurt you!” He keeps trying to pull her away when Brahms rushes over and pulls him away grunting.   
“Brahms!” She cries out as he starts to stab the man, Ashley felt sick, she screams and runs away up the stairs seemingly forgetting her condition. Brahms growls and chases her. “Liar! You told him! You lied to me!” She reached the top of the stairs exhausted hanging on to the railing as he reaches her. “You lied to me you told me you liked me! The first chance you get you try and leave me!” He snaps at her grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against the railing angrily.   
“Brahms you’re crushing me...” she cries painfully when the wood snaps, the air knocks out of her as she feels herself falling backwards. Brahms eyes widen and he grabs her arm tightly. Ashley was sobbing as she dangled over the side, his hand gripping her arm tightly, it was bent weird and already going a weird blue colour. He pulls her up and cradles her as she cries heavily, her arm looking like it might be broken.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...” He rocked her as she sobs into his shoulder. The mans body was already starting to smell and the sound of her crying was hurting him. Brahms carries her back down the stairs into the living room and lays her on the couch before bringing her ice wrapped in a towel and holding it to her arm “I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” he went through the medicine box and gets bandages, he gets the metal to use for a splint and puts it against her arm and wraps bandages around her arm tightly “it’s okay, it’s all better now...” he whispers to her.   
  


”No it’s not alright! You killed another man! And my arm might be broken!” She cries “I need to go to the hospital!” He shakes his head hard.

”I can’t trust you! You told him what I did I’ll be in trouble...” He says tearfully, she growls in annoyance and winces from pain at her arm.

”I won’t tell, I promise, I need medical attention...” He thinks about it. “If you let me go, I promise I’ll stay forever, I won’t ever try and leave... I’ll be all yours.” She whispers sniffling. “I’ll be with you forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I hoped it would be. Please please please leave comments


End file.
